Phase 7
Phase 7 of Battle Angel Alita: Last Order is The World is Cruel. Cover Alita standing before a white matrix. Summary Casey Roscoe is unable to escape Sachumodo, who begins to toy with him by first flicking him with a finger, then pulling a leg off. He cries out for help to Jim, but his son is dead. Casey then slips out of Sachumodo's fingers and falls to his death, enraging the latter when he notices that his plaything will no longer respond. Deckman 100 repairs Alita's left arm and informs her that the sensations that she has been having of not being fully in control of the Imaginos Body sound like . However he feels that this is more of a mental than a physical thing. As they near the adults' camp and hear some yelling, Alita has Deckman 100 remain with Pam Mahan and Nola Lafargue while she goes ahead. The camp is under attack by a killer robot which smashes through the gate. The women led by Marge Mahan are able to drop some beams onto it to disable it. However the robot disgorges several M.I.B. Machines, which start to wreak havoc until Alita jumps into their midst and swiftly destroys them. Marge thanks Alita and asks her what she wants, but before she can reply, Pam makes it through the smashed gate, calling for her mother and reuniting with Marge. Alita is surprised, while Nola, who stayed behind, is in shock. However three of the men who stayed behind and support Casey then appear, reminding everyone that Casey had declared that all the kids without brain bio-chips are the enemy. Marge angrily retorts that Casey is not their leader and only rules by force, which the women begin to agree with. Outnumbered, but each armed with a syringe gun, the men tell Marge to leave with Pam, but she refuses, stating that there is no reason for the survivors to fight each other and that they will stay no matter what. The other survivors begin to pelt the three men with food but before one of them can shoot with his syringe gun, Alita pushes it down to deflect the syringe missiles and kicks all three away in a heap, allowing them to easily get beat up. Alita tells Marge that she is looking for a friend. Nova II and his entourage arrive at the Medical Inspection Bureau Core Block, where they see Sachumodo carrying Jim's body. Nova II asks Elf and Zwölf to retrieve it and they swiftly deploy a mono-molecular wire trap to ensare the giant. Sechs notes that this was how she lost her right arm. Sachumodo then begins to speak for Jim, asking to remain dead. He claims that Sachumodo is Jim's afterimage and that before he died, Jim hated this world and wanted to put an end to Tiphares. Nova II sympathises, but explains that they all must live on life's terms and that the world is naturally cruel. Living is the secret of free will and unless one is alive, no talent will every bear fruit. Sachumodo then unexpectedly breaks out of the wire trap without sustaining any damage via what Nova II dubs "Molecular Caustic Smoke". He is awed by Jim's final creation and has to be dragged away as Sachumodo begins to rampage and inflict structural damage on the surrounding area. Category:Angel of the Innocents 007